Year 1
by xxxHegemonxxx
Summary: AU where DC and Marvel characters have always coexisted. Superpowered teenagers have to go to school so they can get their Heroes license. Megan hates her power-all she can do is sense people's emotions, and her power isnt even very strong. Follow Megan's first year at one of the schools as she faces prejudice and shows everyone(and herself) that she's good enough to be a superhero
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Megan!" A woman in a ruffled pink apron called up the stairs. "It's time for school! Wake up!" When this tactic failed, the woman put two fingers up to her temple and concentrated_. "Megan, get up, now!"  
_  
Up the stairs, a girl sleeping in a messy blue and green bedroom stirred, hearing her mother's voice resonating in her head. "Mom" she grumbled "you know I don't like it when you use your telepathy on me!"

_"Sorry sweetheart, but it's the only thing that actually wakes you up." _Her mother said in Megan's head. "_Now get ready and come eat breakfast." _

Megan got out of bed, pushing her tangled brown hair away from her face. She was only about 5' 4'' but she looked strong from years of training. In elementary school, she had forced her parents to enroll her in martial arts classes and she had signed up for as many sports as her schedule would allow. Her powers gave her no advantages physically, so she compensated by becoming as proficient as she could in fighting and any other athletics she thought a superhero would need.

She walked into the middle of the room, ready to start her warm-up exercises. Her morning routine consisted of pushups, sit-ups, acrobatics, and various exercises that warmed up all of her muscles. She flipped around the room with an easy grace, avoiding the piles of clothes and the desk covered in a tangle of wires and bits of small machinery that were in her room.

Finishing, she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a plaid skirt and white blouse; her new school's uniform. The school had a uniform policy to make their private school facade look more convincing. Those on the Council had many security measures in place to make sure non- super humans never found out that the school was really a training facility for people with powers. It masqueraded as an elite private school that accepted only the cream if the crop. This kept many non-super humans from trying to enroll; you supposedly had to win academic or athletic scholarships to go to the school. In truth, you simply had to have a superpower, and you would be enrolled automatically to the school, or to one of the other secret training facilities around the world. Megan pulled a brush through her hair, put on a little makeup, then walked down the stairs.

"Hey, mom. What's for breakfast?" Her mom gestured to a plate with eggs and bacon on top, and Megan's face lit up. "Yum!" She scarfed it down, pulled on her shoes, gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the house. "Love you!" she called back over her shoulder.

She ran a couple feet, and then leaped forward, rollerblade wheels folding out of the bottoms of her plain white sneakers, seeming to come from nowhere. She had designed and built them herself, spending many long years' worth of babysitting money in the process. She had designed the shoes so that the wheels actually folded flat, then popped out when she wanted them, using pressure sensitive pads under her big toes to activate the wheels. The wheels where clear, and made the sneakers look futuristic and cool, or at least she thought so. She skated forward, dodging people on the sidewalk and jumping easily over obstacles, before stopping in front of a building that looked like a mansion. A brick wall with an iron wrought gate surrounded the beautiful building. There was a sign on the gate that read: Brighton's School for the exceptionally gifted, est. 1984. Megan smiled thinking: _exceptionally gifted indeed, more like extremely gifted. _

She had been waiting her whole life for this day, the day when she could finally go to a school filled with other super humans. She had always gone to regular public school, and she had never quite fit in. Her relatively weak mental power had never been very hard to conceal, but she still felt adrift in a sea of people who could never truly understand her. Now, she knew that she was going to keep her abilities as secret as possible at this school as well, she was embarrassed about how lame her power was. She would impress people with her physical prowess, and maybe someday they would find out what her powers were, but by then they wouldn't care if she had a useless ability, she would have already established herself as a competent superhero. Well, that was the plan at least.

Steeling herself, she walked into the courtyard, then into the school, along with a few other students. She had gone on a tour a few days before, with a group of other rising freshmen, so she knew where to go. A stream of students headed into the back of the school, ignoring all of the classrooms that they passed. Their journey ended in a door that was labeled "maintenance". One by one, the students stepped into what appeared to be a closet filled with cleaning supplies and closed the door. After a few seconds, the next student would open the door, step into the now empty room, and then close the door behind them.

In truth, the room was a teleport that sent the students up to their real school up in space. They learned in a satellite orbiting earth that was designed to be much like the Justice League's Watchtower. It was a state of the art facility with privacy so the students could be themselves while learning to become superheroes.

Megan stepped into the closet and waited as a red laser scanned her body, verifying that she was a student. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was transported up to the real Brighton's. She looked around, smiling excitedly. It was amazing, futuristic metal hallways filled with other superheroes in training. The halls were lined with huge windows, giving the students a beautiful view of the stars and the Earth far below them.

Looking down at her schedule, she didn't see the big wall of students blocking her path, and ran straight into the back of a guy who was only a couple inches taller than her.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, looking up into his brown eyes, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He smiled at her, and she grinned back- he was kind of cute.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Henry; it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand, and she took it rather reluctantly. Her power was always amplified when she touched someone, and she always felt like she was intruding, although her gift was still weak even when amplified. The minute their hands touched, she felt a tint tingle, then she sensed his emotions. While they were faint, she could tell that he was excited about the first day of school, and also excited about meeting someone that he thought was attractive. _He thinks I'm attractive? _She thought, blushing. _Well, at least he seems nice, even if he is delusional._

"I'm Megan. It's my first year here, if you didn't already notice that. What's all the commotion?" She was referring to the large crowd gathered in the hallway, looking at something she was too short to see over all of their heads.

"It's Luck and Chance Luthor, king and queen of the underclassmen."

"Wait, Luthor? As in _President_ Luthor?" she said incredulously. "I didn't know he had children, let alone super- powered ones."

"They're illegitimate. He had this fling with a table games dealer at a casino, long before he became president. She had the power to influence people's luck, help them to win or lose."

"Thus the names Luck and Chance." Megan said.

"Yeah, she named them. President Luthor didn't know about them until they were 8, when the mother died and named him as the father in her will. Suddenly, he was stuck with twins he definitely didn't want."

"I'm surprised that I've never heard about them."

"Don't be. After the initial media feeding frenzy, President Luthor has kept them out of the public eye. It's bad for his ratings, and he probably wants to be elected for a third term in a few years."

"He must have had to pay off a lot of people to keep the story quiet for all these years."

"Probably, but he's pretty rich, so I doubt it was much of a problem for him." They turned back to the crowd, hearing murmurs rippling through the group. "They must be passing by here."

Megan activated her rollerblade wheels, but even the extra 3 inches didn't allow her to see over the wall of people.

"Cool shoes." Henry commented. "Where'd you get them?"

"Oh," she said distractedly, still craning her neck, "I made them." Looking impressed, Henry offered to lift her up, and blushing again, she agreed.

"I have super strength, it's a pretty boring power to have." He told her, letting her step on his hands as he raised her above the crowd.

"Super strength is way cooler than my gift." She replied, before finally getting a look at the supposed "king" and "queen" of the underclassmen.

She looked surprised- these two looked nothing like the President. They looked like stereotypical superheroes. Chance was tall, heavily muscled, and square jawed, with bright emerald eyes. Luck was just as tall as her twin, with muscles and lots of curves. They both had thick, jet black hair and beautiful features. They looked like the kids Superman and Wonder Woman would have if they ever got together.

"Wow." She said, and Henry nodded, looking a little resentful. He put her back on the floor, and she turned to him questioningly. "Why are they only the king and queen of the underclassmen, why not the whole school?"

"Well, they would be, but the third and fourth years don't allow it. Even those two, president's kids and all, have to listen to the fourth years."

"Well, thanks for making me feel that much better about coming to a new school- now I'm scared of the fourth years." She joked.

"Don't worry," he said "I'm a first year too, youre not alone."

"Huh, I kind of assumed you were at least a second year, what with all your knowledge."

"Nah, my older brother is a third year, he told me all about it."

"Well, It'll be good to have a friends who's in the loop." A bell rang, telling them there was 5 minutes until class started. "What's your first class? Mine is _The Origins of Evil _with Professor Small."

"Same! Wanna walk to class together?"

"Ok." She smiled shyly at him, and they walked down the hallway side by side.

_In case it wasn't clear, the Luthor twins are 15, in 2__nd__ year, while Henry and Megan are 14 and in 1__st__ year. Chance and Luck were 8 when their mom died, meaning that Megan was 7 when their story was in the news, explaining why she wouldn't remember reading about them in the news. Lex Luthor has been president for 6 years, 1and a half terms, meaning he was probably campaigning for president when he got stuck with the twins. Obviously, he still got elected president even with the scandal._

_Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review, I would love to hear some feedback! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Henry and Megan walked into their first class, and scanned the room for empty seats. Locating two near the back of the room, Megan led Henry over, and they sat down. Henry immediately started introducing himself to the students sitting in seats near him while Megan simply scanned the room, a calculating look on her face.

He held his hand out to a stocky, muscular blonde girl but she ignored him. Sensing her hostility, Megan turned in curiosity- she could feel the girl's negative feelings even from where she was sitting a few desks over. _Wow_ she thought _I don't normally get a sense of people's feelings this strongly, even when I'm standing right next to them_. After a while, Henry gave up trying to make friends with the girl, and turned to another student.

Professor Small, who had been sitting at his desk at the front of the room, stood up when the bell rang again. He was tall, extremely thin, with a mat of black hair on his head.

"Evil!" He roared suddenly, causing the students to jump. "What is Evil anyways? This will be the topic of discussion for the first week, because I believe it is important to really understand what each new group of students' perceptions of evil are. Do you guys see everything in shades of gray, with some crimes forgivable and others not? Or, do you believe there is a right and wrong way for everything? Or do you have another opinion altogether? By the end of the week, we are going to split into 2-4 teams, and throughout the year the teams are going to debate on which criminals from history were truly evil, and which were simply misguided. Today I am going to let you guys throw out your opinions and I will write them down. Then, Each person is going to choose his position and write a short essay on why they believe this position to be true. Over the week we will refine our views and form the teams. Any questions?"

Some students looked annoyed, while others looked interested. The majority of them looked bored, not seeming to care much about the philosophical question Professor Small had put in front of them. But not Megan. This was exactly the kind of thing she had been hoping for when thinking about coming to school here. She had been told that since there were so few schools of this type in the world, all the teachers were of the highest caliber- passionate about their subject, understanding, fair, teachers who truly wanted their students to learn something.

Professor Small exceeded her expectations. It was the first day, and he already had her thinking about things she never would have considered before. How did she view evil, she had honestly never thought much about it. Her mind whirling with ideas, she smiled, excited for the rest of the period.

* * *

Her next class was Strategy and Critical Thinking, a class meant to teach students how to keep a clear and logical head while in the middle of a fight. Henry wasn't in this class, but they promised to meet up outside his classroom so they could go to their next class, which they did share, together. Walking in the room, Megan was slightly relieved to see a seating chart on the board- she always felt a little shy while trying to pick a seat on her own. She found her name, then sat down next to the same burly blonde girl from the last class period. Looking at the seating chart, she noted that the girl's name was Valerie. Then teacher was nowhere to be seen, so Megan opened a notebook and to jot down a few ideas that she had about the evil assignment before class started.

When the bell signifying the beginning of class rang, the teacher still wasn't at his desk. None of the students were particularly concerned about this; it just gave them a little extra time to socialize. Suddenly, thick steel panels slammed down over the windows and the door, sending the classroom plunging into darkness.

Screams rang out, and students rushed to the thick plates of metal, trying with no avail to lift them back up.

"Hey!" Megan shouted as loudly as she could. "Calm down!" A shocked silence fell over the room, and people stopped trying to pry open the doors. "Does anyone here have superstrength?" A few students murmured that they did. "How about something that could damage or weaken the metal, like laser eyes or acid spit or something like that?" Snickering a little at her mention of acid spit, a few students told her that they did. "All right, you guys, and anyone else who might have a helpful power, come over to the panel covering the door. It would be no use to open one of the metal panels covering a window, we wouldn't be able to escape out into space anyways."

The students with powers that might be useful walked over to the metal panel. Megan instructed the ones that had powers that might weaken the metal to do that. One girl had hands that could heat up to extreme temperatures and melted the metal as much as she could. Another girl used sonic waves to pound against the metal, causing it to groan in protest. When they were done, the superstrong ones came up, and with some help from a boy with telekinesis, slowly pulled the metal plate free of the wall. The class cheered as the door was revealed, and Megan pushed it open, revealing a tall muscular mad with a buzz cut.

"Welcome to Strategy and Critical Thinking." He said simply, in a deep voice. "I am General Abrams, but you can call me 'sir.' What you have just experienced was your first test, and most of you failed." He looked over at Megan, and her heart dropped. "This young lady was the only one to keep her head and find a way out of the room. She is the only one that passed today." Megan flushed red, looking around at the annoyed faces of her classmates staring at her. She didn't want to be labeled the teacher's pet on the first day, she had just been trying to get out of a locked room.

"Now, we are going to start on one of the most important skills a super hero can have while in the middle of a fight: keeping a cool, logical head." He launched into an explanation of breathing techniques and other methods to keeping calm on a battlefield. Megan listened closely, trying to ignore the sidelong glances the other students gave her when the teacher praised her on her quick mastery of the breathing techniques and other methods.

_Well, _she thought to herself, _I guess I will have to resign myself to being disliked in this class. Hopefully it won't be the same in any of my other classes._

* * *

She met up with Henry after class, and they compared schedules again. Unfortunately, they had different classes again- he had Intermediate Fighting Skills, and she had Beginner Fighting Skills. Anger flashed through her, and Henry looked surprised as Megan looked frustrated for the first time all day. He had never seen her with an angry expression. _Wow, she looks just as amazing angry as she does happy. _He thought to himself.

"What's wrong? Are you mad about your class?" He asked her.

"Yes! I don't understand why I have to take a beginner fighting class. I am more than capable as a fighter, my skills will be wasted in the beginner class!"

When he looked skeptical, she raised her angry eyes up to meet his, and he flinched a little at the force of her anger when it was aimed at him.

"You don't think I could do it either, do you." She said this as a statement rather than a question, and he gave her a sheepish look. "Just because I have mental powers instead of physical ones doesn't mean that I should be stuck in the beginner class." That was how they did it at this school. They placed the students with mental powers in a beginner class, because many superheroes with mental powers mostly relied on that power and did not fight as much as many of the other heroes. The school wanted to teach them at least basic fighting skills, so they were put in the beginning class. All of the students with a physical power like super strength or super speed were put in the Intermediate class, where they would learn more advanced fighting skills. Then, those whose superpowers gave them the ability to fight without having to learn took the Advanced class, where they put those skills to use and learned anything that they didn't already know.

This system did not allow for students with mental powers and amazing skill and knowledge of martial arts, like Megan. The fact that her power was so weak anyways did not help her case to be moved into a higher class. For most students,, this system was perfect, and it helped them learn to defend themselves much better than before. But Megan knew it all anyways, and she did not want to spend the next 4 years learning stuff that she already knew.

She had talked to the people in charge of students' schedules, but they had refused her request. So now, she was off to learn basic stances, how to fall, how to block a punch. All of the basics that she already knew perfectly. She turned away from Henry and started walking toward the class. Because their classes were right next to each other, she glared at his back as he walked into a class that would have suited her much more(although she really wanted to be in the advanced class).

* * *

_Here's the next chapter! Please review! hope you like it :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Headmaster of Brighton's School for the Exceptionally Gifted sat behind his large desk, shifting nervously in his seat. He glanced at his expensive watch- it was almost time. The telltale crackle of static electricity and scent of ozone pervaded the air, letting him know that She was about to arrive. He sat up straighter, and looked forward with a carefully pleasant expression on his face. But while his face did not betray his true emotions, the slight tremors in his hands showed his fear.

Suddenly, a loud popping sound filled the room, and a tall figure appeared in front of his desk. She was gorgeous, most definitely the most beautiful creature he had ever met in his life. She had long white hair that floated around her body like a cloud, crackling with the same static electricity that he had felt just a moment before. At certain angles, her hair shone with every color imaginable, one minute pale blue, the next a deep purple. She had a perfect figure, long and willowy, with delicate peach skin. She wore a long flowing dress made of a silky material that was translucent and showed off her long legs and slim waist. The dress had a build in skirt and bra made of the same material in an opaque white that kept her outfit modest, but barely. Her face was as delicately lovely as the rest of her, with perfect pink lips, high cheekbones, and huge violet eyes surrounded by long black lashes. She really was magnificent.

"Have you completed the tests?" She asked in a voice that was sweet and melodic and somehow menacing.

"Almost, Prime. The last tests will be administered by the end of the day." He replied, still maintaining his façade of calm politeness.

"Splendid. Have there been any promising candidates so far?" Prime moved forward, causing her distinct scent of ozone to wash over him.

"Not as yet, Prime." He replied, looking uncomfortable for the first time, but hiding it as best he could. "None of the students tested have had the right qualities. Finding someone that is pliable enough for the process, and yet strong enough to live through it has proved to be difficult."

"Well, you had better hope so. Because if you do not find a suitable candidate by the end of the day, we will have to do this my way. I have indulged your wish to harm as few students as possible so far, but I am not above killing if it advances my great quest."

The Headmaster's face paled, but he nodded once, acknowledging her words. "I will find the candidate, Prime." He vowed. Her mouth curled into a cruel smile.

"Until next time." With that, she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Beginners Fighting Skills was over, it was time for lunch. Megan met up with Henry again, and they looked at each other sheepishly.

"I'm sorry-" Megan began.

"I didn't mean-" Henry said at the same time. They smiled at each other, laughing lightly.

"So we're good?"

"Yes, we're good. Now, let's go get lunch!" They walked down to the cafeteria, and sat with a group of 1st year students. The cafeteria hierarchy was very easy to see- the 4th years sat at the tables near the gigantic windows, while the 1st years sat all the way down on the other side of the room near the trash cans and the cafeteria doors.

The windows gave an amazing view of space, and at the moment, they showed the curve of the earth spinning far below them. It was beautiful. For a moment, Megan closed her eyes, imagining herself in the Watchtower surrounded by the Justice League. That's what she wanted to do when she got her Heroes license, become a member of the Avengers or the Justice League, maybe even the X-Men. Her ability was inherited from parents, meaning it was a mutation, so she would be welcomed into the X-Men. But what she really wanted was to become a member of the Justice League. They were more exclusive, meaning that not just anyone could become one of them. She wanted to show the whole world that even a person with limited mental abilities could become a powerful force of good.

But for the moment, she was just a lowly first year, relegated to sitting near the nasty smelling trash cans.

Sitting at their table was the Valerie, a boy with spiky black hair, and a girl with long, flaming orange hair that fell down to her waist. The spiky hair boy identified himself as Carter, and the red read said she was named Jessica.

"Let's go around the table and tell our powers." Carter suggested, much to Megan's dismay. "I am technokinetic, I can take apart, rearrange, and completely just make technology much better than it was before. I know, my power is amazing, and I am incredibly handsome."

"Moron" Rolling her eyes, Jessica spoke up. "I can create these sortof portal things that allow me to travel anywhere I want to go!"

"Super strength- lame, I know." Henry said, looking a little embarrassed. They all turned to Valerie, but she didn't say anything. Shrugging, they turned to Megan expectantly.

"I-I'd rather not share mine." She said, looking really uncomfortable. "I just…" She trailed off, unable to give a really good reason for her recalcitrance.

"It's all right." Valerie spoke up for the first time. "I hate my power too."

"Thanks." Megan replied, giving the stocky girl a grateful smile. "I just don't want to be judged by my power. I want you guys to get to know the other parts of me that aren't super human."

"That's cool, but don't expect me not to guess your power for the rest of the year." Carter piped up, smirking.

The other two voiced their agreement, and Megan smiled around at them all.

"That's fine, but don't expect _me _to give you any hints or confirmation. I have an amazing poker face, I'll have you know." She then proceeded to keep a straight face. It lasted about 2 minutes, then the corners of her mouth twitched upwards and then she grinned outright. Everyone at the table laughed, and even Valerie gave a low chuckle.

_RIIIIIING _

It was time for their next class, and Megan was actually really excited for this one. She had been happy to find out that having a mental power made her eligible for some interesting classes very similar to a regular school's shop class. The only difference with these classes was that 1) it was filled with super geniuses and technopaths and 2) it involved inventing and building gadgets that a superhero might use. She had so many ideas, and she wanted to be able to build them all. She knew that the class would probably not provide all of the money and materials she needed to make most of her designs, but she could at least start on a few of them. She was also excited to show her designs to an expert and receive constructive criticism on them, as well as maybe getting to show off her rollerblade shoes to a technology appreciating audience.

She walked into the class, a grin lighting up her face as she noticed the blueprints from past students covering the walls, the teacher's desk at the front covered in a tangle of wires and machinery, and the door in the back of the room that was labeled: "Electronics lab." She was in heaven.

Being a technopath, Carter was also taking this class, so they found a seat at one of the tables large enough to seat two people. The class was comprised of a jumble of students from 1st to 4th year, some of whom had taken the class previously. That was another thing Megan liked about the class, it wasn't separated into levels based on the students' powers, it was simply open to any mental- powered student who wanted to take it. She would have been much happier if it had been open to physical- powered students as well, but that just wasn't how the school worked.

The teacher was a woman with messy blonde hair wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of raggedy jeans.

"I am Miss Dunlevey, inventor extraordinaire!" This earned her a chuckle from the class, but their smiles were wiped away when she continued, "I hope some of you newbies brought blueprints, because we are starting today." She said, mischievous smile on her face. "And I _know _that my returning students brought theirs, because they should know how this class works by now." She added with a hint of menace. Students started rummaging in their backpacks for their blueprints.

Seeing Megan look in her backpack, Carter whispered "You brought blueprints on the first day of class?"

"Of course." She replied "Didn't you?" But before he could answer, Miss Dunlevey pointed a finger straight at Megan.

"I see we have a volunteer, why don't you come up here and show us some of your blueprints?" She replied, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"All right." The usually shy Megan said with a happy smile. This is why she was taking this class, after all. She held up the blueprints for the rollerblade shoes for the class to see. "These are the Sneakerblades mark 1. I know, the name isn't amazing, but it'll do for now." Miss Dunlevey examined the blueprints with a critical eye.

"Hmm, these are very good for a first draft. I could give you some tips on how to improve the design. Maybe these could be your first project in this class."

"Oh, I already build them." She replied. "I will probably add a few features in future models, but I have a bunch of other plans that I'm really interested in working on."

The teacher looked skeptical, she had read this girl's file, she had a very weak power and it didn't really lend itself to inventing. Unless this girl was some sort of female Tony Stark, she found it hard to believe that she could actually build these shoes on her own. "You should bring them in to show the class sometime."

"I'm wearing them- I could show them to you guys now, but we would have to go out into the hall." Miss Dunlevey looked down at the plain white sneakers the girl was wearing, _these_ were her first invention?

"All right then, class, looks like we're taking a little field trip into the hallway."

They walked into the hallway, gathering along one wall of the long and wide metal space. Megan looked down the corridor and decided that she had plenty of room to maneuver. Boy was she ready to wipe the disbelieving looks off of everyone's faces, especially Miss Dunlevey. She took three long smooth strides down the hall, and then leaped gracefully into the air as high as she could. From their vantage point to her left, the whole class watched as the futuristic wheels appeared on the bottom of the sneakers. Landing without stumbling, she skated down the hall, then pirouetted and skated back, coming to a rest in front of the dumbfounded class.

"So? What do you think?" She asked, modeling the shoes for the class to see.

"Well, I can see the rest of the class is going to have some competition this year." Miss Dunlevey said, her face split in a giant grin. "For your information, newbies, every year we have a competition to see who can make the best contraption, gizmo, or thingamabob. You, Megan, seem like you have as good a chance as any to win."

"Thanks!" Megan deactivated the wheels, and they all went back into the classroom.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to look at anyone else's blueprints today because we have to take a… test. Follow me and I will lead you to the testing center." Something was off in her eyes, they looked glazed, and she was walking in a strange shambling gait that reminded Megan of a sleepwalker's. They followed her down the hallway, past where any of the students had ever been before.

"I didn't even really know this part of the school existed." A second year whispered. They stopped in front of an unmarked door and waited for their teacher to tell them what to do.

"Now, you all are going to step into this room one at a time, and take the test. Can I have Heather Aaron first please?" Miss Dunveley said vacantly. Heather, a tall brunette fourth year, walked up to the door. There was no doorknob, so she put her hand flat against the door and tried to push it open. The door scanned her handprint, then slid open, causing Heather to stumble forward. The students waited, but not for long because Miss Dunlevey called out another name. Soon, it was Megan's turn, and she pressed her hand flat against the door-

She blinked, looking around. She was back in the classroom. How she had gotten there, she had no idea. She looked around the room. All of the students and the teacher looked just as confused as she did. The last thing she could remember was the door to the testing room sliding open, but nothing after that. _It must have been someone with mental powers. _Megan thought. _How else could my memory be wiped? _She extended her powers as far as they could go and scanned the room for anyone who might seem suspicious. She was looking for someone who was calm instead of confused and frightened, maybe someone who was pleased and malicious, or even just having a good laugh at the other students' expense.

But everyone else was just as confused as she was. Even Miss Dunlevey was confused- she was standing at the front of the room shaking her head as if trying to clear it of cobwebs.

"Miss Dunlevey?" Megan asked. "Did we pass the test, or what?"

"I-I don't know… what test are you talking about? Also, how did we get back into the classroom? The Last thing I remember was standing in the hallway looking at your impressive invention."

'Well, you told us it was time for a test, then you took us to some room and we went in one at a time, then ended up back here somehow." Carter piped up.

"But, that's… wrong. There was no test scheduled for today. I'm sorry, but I will have to talk to the Headmaster about this." She picked up the phone and called the Headmaster's office. "Yes… yes… yes, sir, I understand. Goodbye." She put down the phone and looked down at the rest of the class with a relieved smile. "It was just a drill, to show us what might happen if someone came into the school and took over our minds. We're supposed to talk about ways that we could have handled the situation better, any suggestions?"

As the students around her shrugged, accepting this explanation easily, Megan continued to frown. Something about this just didn't feel right…

_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review please! XO!_


End file.
